Dead Serious
by Skymist10
Summary: A short story about Tory Brennan occurring after "Code," it contains some spoilers. When Tory hears about another robbery at LIRI, she immediately gathers the Virals to investigate. What she doesn't realize is that the crime just might be more serious than a petty theft. It's Dead Serious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stretched on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Boredom was invading my mind, filling each crack and crevice until I was wound-up and restless. I wanted _out- _I wanted to be _free. _I wanted to sprint up the dunes till my legs hurt, then collapse on the warm sand with my wolfdog Cooper licking my face.

But nooooo. Father dear had banned me from going outside unsupervised- which sucked, since he was at work all day. That meant I couldn't go outside at _all _half the time, and going outside with Kit's girlfriend Whitney was just as bad. Honestly, I only tolerated her because of her food.

My Mac beeped. Someone wanted a video conference.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, glaring at the screen.

_What now?_

It was Ben.

That was new.

He'd barely contacted me after the Gamemaster's trial. After... well, after his expulsion from school. After his confession.

I smoothed down my hair, not sure how to act. Angry? Merciful? I decided on harsh.

I clicked "accept."

My screen split in half. Ben's face was on the left side. I was on the right.

"Hey, Benjamin." I stared at the webcam cooly. "How are you liking your new school? Are you missing us? I thought not."

"Tory, we still..." Ben sighed, swiping a few strands of black hair from his face. "We can still see each other. The Virals, I mean. It's not like we're separated forever."

I shrugged. "So? We don't see each other every day. We don't even see each other once a week!"

"Tory-"

"Who got us into this split?!" I was yelling now, tears threatening to spill. "Who lied to us?! Never told us about the Gamemaster?! YOU. That's YOU, Ben!" I was full-on crying now. "YOU got us into this mess. God, I... I really want to forgive you. I really do. But..." I took a deep breath, trying to halt the tears that were streaming down my face. "I can't believe you put the Virals at risk. I can't believe you deceived us. I thought you were one of us!"

"Tory... I still care about you." Ben's voice was quieter now, almost a whisper. "I care about you a lot. Can't you see that? Oh, wait, _Jason _ is in my freaking way." He spat with contempt. "Well, I'm wishing you two a happy life. Bye!"

The video call ended abruptly. I flopped back into my bed and grabbed a pillow, then shoved my face into it and cried. I hadn't even got a chance to tell Ben about my recent fight with Jason. That was like a month ago. We still don't talk to each other, let alone hang out.

"Tory! Dinner!"

I dragged my face out of my now-soggy pillow and trudged to the bathroom to clean up. When I had made my face presentable, I hurried downstairs.

Whitney was there.

At least the food would be great- and it was. Salmon fillet, Greek salad, and fresh bread. Yum. Dessert was as great- ice cream sundaes.

"There's another cotillion dance."

Great. Just what I needed.

Whitney continued. "I got you a limited-edition Jasz Couture dress." She produced a long, slim box. "Go try it on, sweetheart."

I nodded unhappily, but picked up the box and hurried upstairs. The dress was strapless and floor length. The bottom was sheer tan fabric while the top was covered with shimmering gold and silver rhinestones. All in all, it hurt my eyes.

I yanked on the fancy thing and stared at the mirror. I had to admit the color matched my red hair and green eyes, but still too glitzy for me. But whatever, I didn't have a say.

I plodded back downstairs and held out a waiting arm. Whitney clasped on a silver charm bracelet. Yay.

She also handed me a pair of silver peep-toes. Which I took grudgingly.

After about a minute of wobbling around in the five-inch-high heels, I got the hang of keeping my balance. Then Whitney handed me a silver necklace.

Finally, I had been allowed to retreat into my room. I had to admit I had looked good in the getup, but wasn't going to admit it. That would be letting Whitney win. I couldn't do _that, _could I?

…

"He took your iPhone, too?"

I nodded at Shelton. "Yup. Honestly, I can't go _anywhere _other than school unaccompanied. Rumor has it Kit planted security cameras here, too." I swept a hand at Bolton Prep. It was lunch break, and I was chatting with Hi and Shelton as I ate my turkey sandwich.

"Rumor has it, oooh, rumor has it!" Hi sang, way off key.

I plugged my ears playfully. "Stop that ruckus!"

Hi elbowed me with a laugh. "She's the one I'm leaving you foooooooor!"

"Those aren't even the right lyrics." Shelton, always the serious one.

"Think I care?" Hi said, sticking his tongue out at Shelton.

"Break it up, you two!" I laughed, shoving Hi away.

_Brrrrrrring!_

I practically leaped off the bench. "Science! Let's go, don't be late!"

Shelton got up, taking his sweet time as he dragged Hi off the bench. I was already at the building.

I quickly reached my locker and grabbed my science textbook, then turned around quickly.

I found myself staring into warm blue eyes, sparkling underneath wisps of pale blond hair. Jason.

"Umm... Hi," I tried awkwardly.

Jason nodded at me. "Fancy seeing you here."

I shrugged, cheeks burning. "Mm-hmm. Don't wanna be late."

I turned and started walking away quickly.

"Hey, Tory!" Jason called out. "I wanted to say sorry. I mean..."

His voice faded out as I sped past. _Wonderful, Victoria Jessica Brennan. What is it with you and not forgiving people?!_

…

"Tory?"

"Yeah?" I called downstairs to Kit. "Dinner?"

"Yes, actually, and something else. Come on!" Kit replied.

_Something else? _This couldn't be good. I shrugged it off and changed from my Bolton Prep uniform to a ratty blue LIRI tee and denim shorts. It was surprisingly warm for March.

I hurried downstairs and took a seat at the dining table. Surprisingly, the She-Devil was MIA.

That meant either crappy Chinese take-out or grilled burgers. And because Kit had worked late, I decided to bet on the Chinese.

I was right. Chow Mein, seaweed, and tofu. Blech.

Kit cleared his throat. "Tory?"

"Yes?"

"LIRI... well, there was another robbery."

I sat up straighter.

"Terry's still in custody. It wasn't him."

I nodded, yearning for the details.

"A bit of lab equipment was stolen." Kit's eyes were haunted. There was something he wasn't telling me. "Nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. Aunt Tempe's coming over to investigate."

That really piqued my interest now. If Great-aunt Temperance Brennan, the world-famous forsenic anthropologist, was coming, it was serious.

Dead serious.

I had yet to realize how eerily close that last phrase was to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I immediately shot to my Mac and launched iFollow, fingers flying. We _had _to solve this mystery.

Shelton was already on, and I called Hi and Ben quickly. Soon the screen was split into quadrants.

"So, what's up?" Ben, always the cool one.

"I know what this is about," Hi laughed. "I know you, Tory." He pointed a finger at the screen mock-threateningly.

"I'll bet this is about the robbery at LIRI," Shelton said, face serious.

"I don't think it's just a robbery," Tory said carefully, studying the screen. "I think it's more serious."

"I agree." Ben. That was new.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm grounded for the next year or so," Shelton said, tugging at his earlobe.

"I'm grounded for _life!" _Hi cried, pounding at his desk, a Twix clutched in each hand.

I rolled my eyes. "There's always tonight."

A chorus of groans greeted my words.

"Not again," Hi groaned.

"I hope it's legal this time," Shelton sighed.

Ben stayed silent.

"Guys, _please?_" I wheedled.

"Fine."

I blinked. It was Ben.

"Well, if there's a reward, like a pizza or something," Hi said, peering down at his Twix.

Shelton sighed. "Outnumbered again."

"Great!" I grinned. "Meet at 10:30 on _Sewee. _We have a job to do."

…

I slipped out of bed and changed into black leggings, a dark purple tee, and dark brown boots. I had a job to do.

I grabbed a black LIRI backpack and threw in a flashlight, some things from my forensics kit, a water bottle, and a pair of latex gloves, then sped out the door.

Ben was waiting by _Sewee._ He looked stunning in a black tee and shorts, but I pushed the thought aside. _You just blew up at him yesterday._

The night was dark and almost starless, but the moon was full and cast light down to Earth. I didn't think we needed our flashlights, but still. Just in case.

The warm breeze whipped my hair around slightly as I clambered into _Sewee's _copilot seat. Ben was seated at the controls, or wheel, or whatever it was called on a boat.

A few minutes later, Hi and Shelton arrived. I winced- Hi's bright blue Hawaiian shirt and lime green shorts would stand out like the sun. Shelton was wearing a slightly better combo- a brown _Star Trek _t-shirt and baggy burgundy board shorts.

"Let's go," I said impatiently, leaning forward. "To Loggerhead!"

"To Loggerhead," Ben agreed, revving up the boat's engine. We pulled away into the night.

…

I clambered out of _Sewee, _extending a hand for Shelton. Ben and Hi were waiting on Dead Cat Beach already. Hi was snacking on a cookie as Ben checked his watch.

"Let's go," I hissed, diving into the bushes with my flashlight on. The beam cut through the thick undergrowth. A crackle sounded beside me- Shelton was tugging at his earlobe madly.

"Everyone here?" I whispered.

"Here," Hi whispered loudly.

"Yep," Shelton said nervously, nodding at Ben.

"Great," I whispered. "Here's the plan: We only flare when we reach LIRI's outer fence. Once everyone is flared, we can only communicate through our minds. _No _talking. First of all, anyone know where the robbery was?"

"Everywhere," Ben answered, face pale in the moonlight.

…

"Now," I whispered to the Virals. We were standing outside LIRI, four figures huddling together.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself standing near LIRI, like I was. But something was going to change. I willed myself to accept the canine inside: I pictured gold eyes, slicing through the night with enhanced vision. I felt the power coursing through my veins, I felt my pack-the Virals- standing around me, adding to our power. Our spirits melded together, one fluent body of wolf spirit. I gently took down the barriers between our minds, and let our inner wolf take over.

**SNAP**

Power surged at me, heightening my senses and drilling to my core. Opening my eyes, I saw three pairs of golden-yellow eyes staring at me with anticipation.

_Let's go. _I fired the message to the Viral's minds.

_We're ready._

_Come on!_

_No time to lose._

With my pack's eagerness ringing in my head, I stepped forward, picturing Shelton sneaking around to each building, unlocking them with his lock-pick kit. Then I envisioned the Virals together as a pack, scouring the buildings.

I sent the image to the other Virals and they slowly crept forward. Shelton shouldered his way to the front and we surged toward Building One.

The moonlight illuminated the ground eerily as we shot forward, feet pounding on the ground. The wind whipped my hair back as I ran.

We reached the building quickly and dove into some bushes, letting Shelton work his magic.

Soon the lock on Building One clicked open and we streamed inside.

Caution tape was plastered all over the security kiosk, warning everyone to stay out.

Naturally, we went to investigate.

Ben got there first and parted the tape to let us through. We ducked behind the counter. I slipped on my latex gloves and opened a drawer full of wires and cables. I stood aside and let Hi have at it.

Hi is a tech expert. He can track down and disable security cameras- what he was doing now.

He had slipped on some gloves and was tugging at this wire, disconnecting that one, plugging in the other one. Hi was in his element.

_Done,_ he announced, dropping a cable that was clutched in his hand. _Let's go._

I closed the drawer quietly and hurried after the pack. We had a job to do.

…

_Here._

I nodded at Ben. _Alright, let's go. Remember to wear gloves!_

Nods greeted my silent message, and we stepped into Lab 1.

My breath caught in my throat.

The walls were crisscrossed with caution tape. Red splatters were strewn over the floor, leading to a single blood-soaked bundle.

_Oh my god. _

_Holy crap._

Shelton couldn't hold it in. His yellow eyes were as wide a saucers. "AAGH!"

_There was a murder._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, sissies," I whispered, leaning forward. "You've seen a dead body before."

Shelton grabbed my arm. _No!_

I glared at him. _What? Afraid it's booby trapped?_

_It's a dead body! Leave it alone! _Hi now.

_Jeez, guys. _I shouldered Shelton aside. _I wanna investigate._

As I neared the bundle, my hands went on autopilot. I pulled up my gloves and carefully began unwrapping the bundle, hands shaking. _Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Brace yourself._

I looked up and saw three pairs of wide, yellow eyes staring at me. _What? _I thought.

_Tory... Your hands._

_What? _I thought crossly, looking down at my hands.

_Holy crap._

Long, twisting wolf claws extended from my fingertips. My jaw dropped. _I'm... I'm more of a wolf now. _

_Your teeth!_

The warning from Hi made me stick my hand in my mouth, groping for whatever had happened in my mouth.

Bad idea.

Something sharp sliced through my glove and cut my skin, leaving behind a bloody gash. I just stared at it, dumbfounded, the rusty tang of blood in my mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted good.

_What is _happening _to me?!_

"Let's get out of here."

Someone grabbed my arm, and we sprinted out of the lab.

I let myself be dragged, the shock of the previous events crashing down on me suddenly.

**SNAP**

I blacked out, flare gone.

…

_The cloaked figure giggled to herself as she watched the little freaks run out of the lab- a high pitched, piercing sound that penetrated the deep foundation of Building One itself. She held up a bloody hand, clutching the shining object tightly._

_She had their secrets._

_She had Karsten's USB._

_Another cackle sliced through the air around the hooded figure- she was no fool, like Anthony "Gamemaster" Goodwin. He was only playing a little game, unknowing of the player's special abilities._

_But she had a few abilities for herself._

_The figure shrieked in delight as her eyes turned lime green and long, wicked claws extended from her fingers. Her head was full of new, relished wisdom. It was all a mere side effect of a feline disease that she had tinkered with. Why, she practically had the world in her hands!_

_This was a serious game..._

_and she would win._

…

"Wha happa?" I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"You blacked out."

I swiveled my eyes in the direction of the voice. "Ben?"

I could barely make out a nod in the dark. By the gentle bobbing of my surroundings, we were in _Sewee._ Embarrassment flooded my cheeks as I realized my head was in Ben's lap, and I tried to pull away.

Ben caught my head and pulled me back, one hand on _Sewee's _steering wheel-thingy. A few strands of hair fell in my face, and Ben brushed them back gently. "Shh," he whispered. "You've been through a lot. Go to sleep; I'll wake you when we reach Morris."

I grinned waywardly and snuggled closer, eyes closing.

…

"We're here."

I raised my head blearily to find Hi staring at me, an amused look on his face.

Blarg.

My cheeks flushed, and I scrambled away from Ben.

"He did that!" I said quickly, shoving Hi aside.

"And who let him?"

Shelton. I groaned and face-palmed, shimmying away from the boat. "Out. Now."

Hi and Shelton just smirked and skipped away together.

Grr.

Ben helped me up and handed me my backpack.

"Bye," I said awkwardly, hurrying away.

Why did life have to be so confusing?

…

"You up?"

I groaned and punched my pillow. "Yep," I lied groggily. Last night's events had taken a toll; less than 4 hours of sleep couldn't be good. Ugh.

"Hurry up," Kit called up.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. After a quick glance in the mirror, I plodded to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I quickly rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and splashed water on my tired face.

I ran a brush through my hopelessly tangled hair and changed into a green tank and denim shorts, then strapped on a watch and hurried downstairs.

Kit was waiting with a burnt piece of toast and butter.

I scarfed it down and slipped on some sandals, then grabbed my backpack, lunch, and hurried out the door.

I leaped onto the bus as the doors closed and slid into a seat next to Shelton.

"Hi," I said.

Shelton nodded and leaned back, bobbing his head to some unknown beat sent to him through some gray earphones.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the bench as the bus lurched into motion.

…

"Anyfin new?" Hi asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

Shelton and I both shook our heads in unison.

"You get caught?" I asked.

"In the hall. However, I was going away from the bathroom's general direction, so Mom just assumed I was going to the bathroom," Hi replied with a shrug.

"My parents are both sound sleepers," Shelton snorted.

"Kit's a sound sleeper, too," I said.

The fain smell of some pricey perfume distracted me.

Crap. It was the Tripod.

The Tripod was the three popular girls- Madison Dunkle, Ashley Bodford, and Courtney Holt. They were the "Rich Girls," always up-to-date on fashion. They hated me. Especially Madison.

"If it isn't the boat kids," Ashley sneered, flipping her black hair over her shoulder in a snobby attempt to show off her diamond earrings. They must have cost as much as my townhouse.

"How's your little expelled friend doing?" Courtney sneered, ice-blue eyes narrowing.

I stiffened, and before I knew it, Courtney was doubled over, gasping and clutching her midriff.

"What did you do to her?!" Madison squealed, jumping back and almost slamming into Ashley.

"I taught her some manners," I growled, standing up.

Madison scowled at me. "Oh? You want a fight? I'll give you one." She paused, then squealed. "Chanceeeeeey! The boat kids wanna fight!"

My heart caught in my throat as a muscular, well-tanned figure stepped out from behind a tree, accompanied by three hulking goons.

_Crap._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I gulped as I turned to look in Chance's direction. How on Earth did he get three gun-wielding goons into school?!

It was impossible! They had _guns, _the school had _cameras._

Unless...

Unless they had Bolton's permission.

If that's the case, we're doomed.

I knew we could pound them all with our flares on, but that would lead to being arrested. And everyone would know about our flares.

The simple way? Surrender.

I held Shelton and Hi back with a simple head-shake.

"Chance?" I asked mock-sweetly. "What are _they _doing here? We mean you no harm."

"You know as well as I do," Chance replied as he drew closer. "That they're here to protect miss Madison from your... skills."

I could feel Shelton stiffen beside me, but I kept an innocent facade. "Skills?"

"Don't bother hiding it," Chance snarled, leaning in. "The only reason Madi and I aren't telling is that the police would only throw us in the frigging mental society again."

Madison nodded, clinging to Chance's elbow like a leech. Ugh.

"Maybe that's where you belong," Hi taunted.

One of the guards swiftly slapped Hi in the face. "Say that again, Stolowitski, and it's you who's going bye-bye."

"Just like my mother," Hi muttered, rubbing his face.

"Can it, Hi," Shelton murmured.

_Brrrring._

Saved by the bell.

…

_The hooded figure was following them. She knew about their precious bunker and their families. She knew Lorelei and Nelson Devers; she knew Kit Howard; she knew Ruth and Linus Stolowitski. She even knew Tom Blue._

_She smirked as she stretched on her perch, a thin branch reaching out, 50 feet high. They would never see it coming._

…

"What will we do now?!" Shelton cried, collapsing on the bunker bench. "We're about to be found out! Wait, we _were _found out! Waaaah, Tori, do something! You're the leader!"

As much as I liked Shelton admitting I was the leader, it wasn't that great considering our situation.

"Maybe we would get rich if we told the cops about our powers. Like, ya know, be in a circus or something," Hi piped up, fiddling with his diamond earring.

"Sure," I snorted sarcastically. "You're _so _poor, you have a diamond earring and designer-brand clothes!" I promptly smacked him on the head with a silk throw pillow. Hey, pirate treasure goes a long way in furnishing a bunker. "It's not like you have _thousands_ of dollars!"

"Ah! M'lady! Stop this assault, please!" Hi cried dramatically, curling up on the Ikea sofa protectively.

"My poor life will be wasted! The murder weapon seemingly innocent, yet dea-_mmf!"_

I snorted, amused, as Ben shoved a pillow into Hi's chubby face. "Back to business, y'all," I said, trying to snap the bunker's inhabitants back to the problem at hand.

"Yeah!" Shelton agreed, ducking under a table as yet another pillow flew by. I grabbed it out of the air and whipped it back at Ben, who raised his arms to block it. "STOP!" I roared, grabbing Ben and Hi's heads and knocking them together. "This is SERIOUS!"

Hi sniffled in mock-pain. "Why, madame, you have scrambled my brains," he whimpered, rubbing his head.

Ben scowled and crossed his arms. Emo, much?

Shelton clambered out from beneath the table and promptly plopped down between me and Hi. Ben remained standing.

"Okay, what can we do?" I asked, turning to Ben, Shelton, and Hi.

Silence.

"Let's sleep on it," Hi offered with a yawn, already turning to get up.

That's when something exploded inside of me.

"YOU _IDIOTS! _WE'RE MORE IN DANGER THAN WE EVER WERE, AND YOU JUST WANT TO _GIVE UP?! SLEEP ON IT?! _YOU ARE MORE IDIOTIC AND DUMB THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OFF THE FREAKING COUCH AND HELP ME! OH WAIT, YOU THINK IT WOULD BE _FUN _TO BE STUCK IN A _CAGE, _BEING PRODDED ENDLESSLLY WITH NEEDLES?! YOU THINK IT WOULD BE _FUN _TO BE AN _EXPERIMENT _ALL YOUR _LIFE?! GET UP AND HELP YOURSELF LIVE FREE, OR I'LL HELP YOU DOWN THE ROAD TO HELL!"_

Three pairs of confused, scared eyes stared up at me, and I shuddered. "Sorry, guys," I murmured. "I just... you don't understand."


End file.
